


I don't care

by sanity_not_in_tact



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanity_not_in_tact/pseuds/sanity_not_in_tact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem written from Jack's perspective, voicing many of his darker thoughts that he'd never be willing to share with anyone (probably not even Ianto).<br/>Note: may be added to, maybe from the perspective of other characters, but i can't promise anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't care

**Author's Note:**

> not what i think of Jack, more what i believe he honestly thinks of himself.

I don't notice the bricks.  
I don't care about the innocent,  
I don't remember what it's like   
to be fair.

I don't have a soul for ethics,  
I don't have the patience to stop and think.  
I don't even flinch when  
a gun shot sounds.

I'm so tired of feeling these things.  
First guilt, hatred   
then loss and then nothing,  
which is the worst feeling of all.

The cycle of life has been broken  
slowly over the many years  
that no human was ever  
meant to live.

So  
I don't care that your poor heart is hurting,  
I don't care that you need me to care.  
I don't care that your dog died,  
your house fried,  
your husband lied.

Just shut up,  
because life isn't fair.


End file.
